Dean's Little Girl
by Jaredsmyfave224
Summary: Dean has a daughter named Emma. Sam doesn't know about this and about what Dean has been up to for the past two years. Emma, who is Dean's two year old daughter, is like her father but looks like her mother. Who died in a fire when Emma was a year old.


**DEAN'S LITTLE GIRL**

Dean had set off running through a burning house. He kept hearing the words "Daddy! Daddy! Help me!" but he couldn't find the little girl who was screaming. He ran into a bedroom and saw a little blonde haired girl standing in the burning room, tears flowing down her face. He ran into the room and swept the little girl up into his arms. He ran thourgh the house and saw a woman standing in the kitchen, her nightgown was in flames and she had a look of terror on her face. "I'll come back!." Dean yelled to her, then ran out of the house. He set the little girl down on the sidewalk as he was about to run back in but the fire-fighters stopped him. "Her mother's still in there!" he yelled at them. "We can't let you go back in!" the fire-fighter said to him. The windows of the house exploded and flames engulfed the house. Dean picked the little girl back up and held her tightly. "It's ok Emma, it's ok." He said rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down. She had rested her head on his shoulder he looked back at the house, that had now collapsed in on itself, the thick black smoke was rising against the star filled sky. All he could think about was that night where he carried Sam out of his home back in Lawrence when his mother was killed.

Dean awoke in a cold sweat. He went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto his face trying to wash away the nightmare he just had. A little girl walked up to the doorway of the bathroom and put her hand on the door frame. "Daddy you ok?" she asked. "Yeah Em i'm fine." he said wiping of his face with a towel. "Why don't you get back to bed it's late." he said. "Ok daddy." She went and crawled back into the big bed that was across from her fathers and sat there and looked at Dean. "What?" Dean said "Oh, ok." he said realizing what she wanted. He went over to her and tucked her in and handed her her doll. He kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight Emma." he said. "Goodnight daddy." she said. "Get some sleep, we have to get up early." he said. "Why?" she asked in a yawn. "We're going to see your uncle Sammy. Daddy needs his help." Dean said, he gave her one more kiss on the forehead and went and laid back down in his bed. He sighed and then rolled over and went to sleep.

The alarm was blaring that annoying beep was ringing in Dean's ears. Emma had gotten out of her bed and went over to Dean's bed and shook him. "Daddy wake up." she said. "6:00 am already?" he said sitting up in his bed. A yawn stretched across his face. Dean grabbed his clothes out of the bathroom and helped Emma change her clothes. He put her cloths in her purple bag with Barney the dinosaur plastered on the front. He grabbed his bag and Emma grabbed hers and they headed outside for the 'pala as Emma called it. "Climb into your seat." Dean said he unlocked the backseat door to the impala and opened it for her. She climbed inside and buckled herself into the car seat that was sitting in the middle. Dean went around to the trunk of the impala and threw their bags in. He then went around and shut the backseat door, then unlocked the driver's side door and climbed in. "Metallica or AC/DC?" he asked Emma, looking into the rearview mirror. "You pick daddy." she said. He took the AC/DC casette out of it's case and put it into the tape player. Highway to Hell started blaring through the speakers. "That good?" Dean said with a smile. Emma just smiled back and nodded. Dean looked into the rearview mirror at her and the only thing he saw was her mother's smile. Everytime he looked at her he saw Lizzie, her name was Elizabeth but he called her Lizzie. Lizzie was Emma's mother, she had died in a fire that the fire-fighters called an accident due to faulty wiring. But he new what the cause was, it was the demon, the demon tried to kill Lizzie and his daughter. He knew that he had find him and hunt him down, make him pay for Lizzie's death. The only problem was is that his dad was gone and Sam was the only person that could help him. He cranked the impala and sped off down the street.

300 miles away...

Sam was in class drumming his pencil on is desk while the professor wrote on the board. Jessica was sitting next to him and the drumming was annoying her so she nudged his leg with her knee. "Sorry." he whispered. She just smiled and looked back at the board. After class let out Jess and Sam went back to their apartment and had lunch. "So what are going to wear tonight?" she asked, grabbing day old chinese left overs out of the microwave and sitting on the couch across from Sam, her knee's curled up to her chest. "You know how I feel about Halloween." he said. "You know you are no fun." Jess said throwing a pillow at him.

Dean and Emma were still on the road, when Emma saw a sign with a big McDonalds arch on it. "Daddy can we get something to eat, i'm hungry." "Yeah baby, but not any of those fast food places, all their food probably has rat parts in it." Dean said. "Ewww" Emma replied. Dean took the next exit and came up to a diner. He went around to the back and un-buckled Emma from her seat. He set her on the ground and held out his hand, she put her hand in his. Which compared to Dean's her hand was tiny. They went into the diner and sat in a booth, Emma on one side Dean on the other. "So daddy who is uncle Sammy?" Emma asked. "He's my little brother and we need his help to find grandpa." Dean said. He felt weird saying the word grandpa, especially referring to his father. Emma had known John but she never really got to see him since he was always gone. "Where did gampa John go?" Emma asked. "If daddy knew that then we wouldn't be going to see Sam." Dean said. A waitress came up to the table. "What can I get you today?" she asked. "Um i'll have a cheesburger, fries, and a beer." Dean said. "And what about you sweetie?" she asked Emma. "Umm chicken fingers." she said, proud that she read the menu all by herself. "And what do you want to drink?" she asked. "Mountain Dew." Emma replied. "No she gets too hyper, um get her a chocolate milk." Dean said. "Ok." the waitress said with a flirty smile directed at Dean. "You know you can't have soda." Dean said with a playful glare. Emma sighed and colored on the placemat that had games on the back of it.

A few minutes later the waitress came back with their drinks and food. "Chocolate milk and chicken fingers, and a cheeseburger, fries, and beer." She set down the food in fornt of Dean and Emma and slipped a napkin onto Dean's plate then walked away. Dean unfolded the napkin and saw a phone number staring at him. He looked over at the waitress, she winked at him and went into the kitchen. "Daddy what's that?" Emma asked half eaten chicken finger in her mouth. "Nothing." Dean said sliding the napkin under his plate. "That lady likes you daddy." she said. "Yeah well daddy still likes mommy." Dean said, his eyes had gotten sad. "Mommy's ok daddy she's in heaven." Emma said. Dean didn't say anything he just took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

After they got finished eating Dean and Emma left the diner. The phone number the waitress had given him was sitting on the table next to his plate. Dean loaded Emma into her car-seat and got into the driver's seat of the impala once again. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost three 'o clock. He cranked the impala a started on the road once again. It was around 9:00 when Dean pulled up in front of Sam's apartment. He swirved around and looked into the back seat and saw Emma, her head was tilted to one side and she had a barbie princess blanket draped over her. "Hey baby, wake up." Dean shook her leg to wake his daughter from her slumber. Emma opened her eyes but they were tired and only half open. "What?" she asked in a yawn. "You wanna meet uncle Sammy?" Dean asked. Emma just nodded her head, too tired to say anything. Dean just smiled at her, then got out of the impala and went around to the back seat and un-buckled Emma from her car-seat. He nudged the door shut hit his knee and held Emma in his arms, her head rested on his shoulder. He walked up to the doorstep of the apartment and rubbed Emma's back, trying to wake her up again. "Shh." Dean said setting her on the steps. He took his lock picking kit out of his pocket and opened the door. He took Emma by the hand and they went inside.

A couple of seconds of walking around Dean was tackled to the ground. Emma hid behind the couch. Sam had wrestled Dean to the floor. "Dean? What the hell are doing here?" Sam asked helping his brother to his feet. "I was looking for a beer but..." he was interrupted "Daddy can I come out now?" Emma asked in a whimper from behind the couch. "Yeah baby." Dean said. He kneeled down onto one knee and Emma ran into his arms. The light flipped on and a blonde wearing a smurf t-shirt was standing in the doorway. "Sam what's going on?" she asked. "Um Jess this is my brother Dean. Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam said "I love the smurfs." Dean said in that cocky way of his. "Who's she?" Jess asked "I don't know Dean didn't really explain." Sam said "Oh um this is Emma, my daughter." Dean said. "Your daughter?" Sam asked. "She's adorable." Jess said. "Why don't you two go talk and me and Emma can go get a cookie." Jess said "You wanna a cookie?" Dean asked. Emma nodded her head, Dean set her down on the floor and she walked towards Jess' outstretched hand. After Emma and Jess left the room, "I didn't know you had a daughter." Sam said, shocked that he didn't know about his niece. "Why didn't you tell me? Or call or something?" Sam asked "Would you have picked up?" Dean said. Sam shyed away. "So are you married or is she just the end result of a meaningless one night stand?" Sam said, condesending(spl?) to his brother. "Listen i'm not here to talk about Emma i'm here to talk about Dad, he hasn't been home in a few days and I need you to help me find him." Dean said. "He's proabably just working late on a miller time shift he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said. "Sam he was on a hunting trip." Dean said, getting more aggrivated with Sam. "Ok i'll help you, but we have to be back by Monday." Sam said "What's Monday?" Dean asked "I have an interview." "What like a job interview? Skip it." "It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate. So we have a deal?" "Yeah." Dean said.

He went into the kitchen to get Emma . "Um Jess me and Dean are going to look for our dad he apparently got drunk and stumbled off somewhere." Sam said "Your going to be back by Monday right?" Jess asked "Of course." Sam said "Hey since you guys are only going to be gone a ouple days why don't you just leave Emma here? I mean she would probably have more fun than being on the road with two guys." Jess said. "Um I don't know. I don't really let her out of my sight." Dean said. Dean sighed. "Ok, hey Em you wanna stay with Jessica for a couple days? While me and Uncle Sammy go and look for grandpa?" Dean asked his little girl. "I wanna go with you daddy." Emma said. "I'll be back in a couple days and i'll call you every night ok." Dean said. "Ok." Emma sighed. Dean pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you in a couple days." Dean said kissing her on the forehead. Jess walked them out. "If anything happens just call me." Dean said handing his number to Jess. "She'll be ok." Jess said. Dean waved to Emma then him and Sam walked out the door.

Dean and Sam were in the impala, headlights were beaming down the highway. "So Dean, who's her mom?" Sam asked. Dean pulled over to the side of the road. "Sam do you want to walk back to your apartment?" Dean said. Sam didn't say anything. Dean pulled back onto the road.

the rest plays on like pilot:)

Dean and am drive up to Sam's apartment which was engulfed in flames. "Oh my God!" Dean said bolting out of the impala towards the building. Sam in pursuit after him. The fire-fighters stopped them from running into the building. "You can't go in." the fire-fighter said. Dean immediatly had a flashback to the night Lizzie was killed. A fireman walked out of the building carrying a small mass that was wrapped in a blanket in his arms. Dean saw that it was Emma and ran over to him. "Is she ok?" Dean said, fear coursing thorugh him. "Sir i'm going to have to ask you to step back." the fireman said "She's my daughter!" Dean yelled at him. The fireman put Emma into an ambulence and Dean climbed in behind him. The ambulence sped off towards the hospital. Sam was still watching in horror at his burning apartment. He looked around for Dean but he was no where in sight. "Are you Sam Winchester?" a policman came up and asked him. "Um yeah, what happend?" Sam said, on the brink off tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry to tell you but your girlfriend Jessica didn't make it." he said to Sam. Sam had a blank expression on his face he couldn't wrap his head around what was just told to him. He sat down on the ground so he wouldn't faint. He looked back at the burning building then turned his towards the ground.

Dean was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital his hands laced together and resting in his lap. Everything from the night Lizzie died was rushing back into his head. She when Emma was one year old. He was going there to purpose to Lizzie when he saw her house engulfed in flames. He knew Emma was inside and he heard her screams. He ran through the house and saw Emma bedroom hiding under her bed and Dean ran in and grabbed her and took her outside, he saw Lizzie trying to get out and the last thing he said to her was 'I'll come back.'. Dean tried to get his mind off things and went to the vending machines and got a candy bar. Although he didn't eat it, all he could think about was Emma, he didn't know if she was hurt, or scared, or ok. He kept going over what could happen to her in his mind. He knew leaving her with Jess was a bad idea. He knew he should have brought her with him then she would be safe. He hit the vending machine, and a few tears fell down his face. "Dean Winchester." a doctor came out and called. "I'm Dean. Where's Emma?" he asked, fear had overcome his face. "She has a few burns, and some of the smoke damaged her lungs we have her hooked up to a respirator because she was having some trouble breathing. Now we're going to have to monitor her for a few days, but i'm confidant she'll pull through. You can go see her now if you'd like." the doctor said "Thanks doc." Dean felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He went to Emma's room. He walked into her room and saw her lying in the hospital bed. Numorous tubes and machines hooked up to her. His heart sank even lower than it was before. He saw that her eyes were closed, he pulled a chair up next to her bed and laid his hand on her head. Her eyes opened slowly, she had a respirator tube in her mouth and couldn't talk. Dean took a deep sigh. "You have no idea how good it is to your eyes baby girl." Dean said with a half smile. Emma didn't know what was going on, she tried to talk but she couldn't. "What is it baby?" Dean asked. Emma still tried to talk but couldn't. "Um.." Dean looked around for a piece of paper and a pencil. There was one in the drawer next to Emma's bed. "Here baby write it down." Dean handed the pen and pad to her. She wrote "Jess?" on the pad in a scribbled hand-writing. Dean's eyes dropped to the floor. Emma tapped the pad with the pen, trying to get her dad to answer her. "Jess didn't make sweetie." Dean said. Emma arote something else on the pad. "Sam?" she wrote under Jess' name. "Sam's fine, he..." Dean didn't know where Sam was, he left him back at the apartment when he got in the ambulence. "Sam will be here soon ok, he's worried about you. He just has to take care of somethings with Jess ok." Dean explained to her. Emma tried to nod her head but she was weak. Her eyes closed and she went to sleep. Dean grabbed ahold of her hand and just held onto it. "I love you baby." Dean whispered to his daughter.

Sam had gotten to the hospital he looked tired. He went up to a doctor "Um do you know what room Emma Winchester is in?" Sam asked. "Who are you?" the doctor asked. "I'm her uncle, my brother is Dean Winchester." Sam said. "She's in room 731." the doctor said. Sam rushed for the room. He opened the door slowly and saw Dean sitting there his head rested on the bed. Sam saw that his hand was grasped around Emma's. "Hey man you ok?" Sam asked, patting Dean on the back, trying to wake him. Dean stirred awake and rubbed his face. The first thing he saw was his hand enclosed around Emma's. He looked up at her face and saw the respirator tube in her mouth. "Man you ok?" Sam asked again. Dean hadn't realized Sam was standing next to him. Dean sighed. "I'm sorry about Jess." Dean said, sitting up in his chair. "Is she gonna be ok?" Sam asked, looking at all the machines Emma was hooked up to. "Yeah she'll be fine, the doctor said that they're going to take her off the respirator in a day or so, the smoke irritated her lungs, made it hard for her to breath. I shouldn't of left her with Jess, I knew she wouldn't be safe!" Dean said, anger and sadness was filling his eyes. "Dean don't you blame this on Jess." Sam said, the same look in his eyes as in Dean's. "Well if your stupid girlfriend had been watching her!" "My girlfriend is dead Dean! She didn't make it out of that fire, Emma did! You were alot luckier than me." Sam yelled at Dean. "Lucky? Sam you have no idea what this feels like, watching your kid lye in a hospital bed, hooked up to all kinds of machines. And your calling me lucky!?" Dean yelled at Sam. "She's alive isn't she?" Sam said then walked out of the room. Dean just looked at the door slam shut then sat back down and cupped his hand around Emma's face. "I'll be right back." Dean said, he got out of his chair and darted down the hall after Sam.

"Sam i'm sorry!" Dean said. Sam turned around "I'm just stressed ok, listen I know what your going through. Lizzie died the same way, she died in a fire. I told her i'd come back for her the fire-fighters wouldn't let me go back in. They carried her out in a body bag Sam. So yeah I know what it feels like, but you don't have your kids life hanging over your head. I told Emma i'd come back for her, I can't let it happen twice. I can't loose her." Dean said, tears had streamed down his face but he quickly stopped them. "I'm sorry too, i'm just mad about Jess. Looks like me and you have alot more in common than I thought." Sam said with a half smile. "Yeah, if anything happens to her...I won't forgive myself." Dean said. "She'll be fine. I promise" Sam said, trying to re-assure his brother. "Don't make promises you can't keep Sam." Dean said. "The doctors just lie to you, they don't know if your going to be ok or not they just say that to make you feel better. If she was really going to be ok then she wouldn't have all that stuff hooked up to her." Dean said. All of a sudden they heard a violent cough. They both ran into Emma's room and saw her coughing because of the respirator tube. Dean ran to get the doctor. About an hour later, Dean and Sam were sitting in the chairs outside of Emma's room. They could hear the shuffling of feet and see the moving shadows under the door. The doctor came out, jumped out of his seat. "Is she ok?" Dean asked. "She's fine, we took the respirator out and she's breathing on her own. You should be able to take her home tomorrow." the doctor said. Dean gave a sigh of relief and went into Emma's room. Sam stayed outside. "Sam ya comin in?" Dean asked. "Um no i'll give you guys a couple minutes." Sam said. "Come on she does need to meet her uncle." Dean said with that same cocky smile. Sam followed Dean into the room.

Dean was hooking Emma into her car seat, she was still tired from everything that had happend. She fell asleep immediatly when Dean put her into the car seat. "So you and her mom, was there anything between you. Like other than Emma?" Sam asked. "Yeah Sam there was. You know the reason why I went there that night was that I was going to purpose to her. I almost didn't go, and if I hadn't then Em would be dead to. You know I have nightmares sometimes about that night. Everything about it just floods back into my head. The smell, the heat of the fire, and then I always think of the night mom died and how I carried you the front door." Dean said. "You carried me out?" Sam asked "What you never knew that?" Dean asked. "No, I didn't." Sam replied. "Anyway um i'm starving why don't we go grab a bite to eat?" Dean said. "Yeah." Sam walked around to the passenger side of the impala and got in. He saw Dean open the back seat door and put a blanket over Emma. "Barbie?" Sam asked. "It was either that or Dora the Explorer. Do you know how hard I tried to get her to get the Transformers blanket?" Dean said looking over the seat at Sam. Dean climbed into the drivers seat cranked the car, and sped off down the road.

THE END


End file.
